Sayonara Solitaire
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [Character Death] The horrific battle is over at last, and Aion is beaten. However, victory comes at a price, and that price is the life of Sister Rosette Christopher. As her precious life ebbs, Chrno says his last goodbye.


_A/N: I'm only on episode 18 or so of Chrno Crusade, so I haven't yet seen how the series ends, but this is just my little interpretation of what I predict went on and what happens when Rosette's time runs out. Don't worry, what I'm writing isn't true (unless I'm somehow magical) and what follows doesn't actually happen, so there are no spoilers._

There was a tremendous burst of light. A Godly light, light that expanded and brightened until it outshone the stars. Chrno squinted his eyes shut against its powerful healing brightness. It was over. Aion had been destroyed. It had not been at the cost of any of their lives.

He shifted position and turned around as the blinding light faded, his elegant violet braid trailing behind him. He was tired. They all were tired – but they were alive. Chrno smiled, searching through the settling dust for signs of his friends. Then his gaze fell to rest on the still form of Rosette Christopher, lying with her back against a tall oak, Azmaria and Satella at her side.

_No, it can't be._

"Rosette!" he shouted, hurrying to her side.

As he approached, he caught the glimmer of a tear slide it's way down Azmaria's cheek. The young girl had both of Rosette's hands clasped in hers. Satella looked up as he approached, her brow furrowed.

"Ch-Chrno," Azmaria gasped through her sobs, "S-something's wrong with her!"

His voice caught in his throat. Satella ignored both of them and looked down at the blonde sister in disgust.

"She was standing just a minute ago, cheering like a little fool when you beat Aion. I can't believe this." Despite her harsh words, her expression was one of apprehension and fear.

Chrno knelt beside the wounded girl, motioning for the pale-haired Apostle to move aside. He took one of his contractor's cold hands in his, lifting it to his lips.

"Rosette, please open your eyes."

There was a tiny groan, and a pair of blue eyes flickered open. Azmaria let out a cry of joy, throwing her arms around the other girl's neck.

Satella breathed a sigh of relief, folding her arms in irritation. "Get up, Rosette. You still have things you need to do." She smiled at the younger girl, something she had rarely done. "Now that I know you aren't going to drop dead, I'll be heading my own way."

"Satella, where are you going?" Azmaria panicked, rising to her knees and watching the older woman turn on her heel and walk away.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." She lifted a hand and waved without turning around, the sapphire jewel embedded in her glove catching the dim light.

"S-Satella," Rosette called, pushing herself into a sitting position while Chrno and Azmaria pressed her shoulders and tried in vain to lay her back down.

The wealthy German halted in her tracks, yet still did not look back. Rosette coughed violently, and when she had regained her breath, she called out to her.

"Thank you."

Satella smiled again, a hint of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Without answering, she resumed her former path and disappeared around a corner into the city of New York. Rosette watched her leave, and then began to shudder as her body was wracked with one heaving cough after another.

"Azmaria," Chrno spoke urgently. "Call Sister Kate. Tell her what's happened. I'll stay here and watch over Rosette."

Azmaria hesitated a mere instant, glancing back and forth between the two in anxiety, finally picking herself up with a timid nod and hurrying off to do his bidding. Chrno looked down at Rosette and smiled sadly.

"We did it," he said.

"Mm," she nodded once. "Where's Joshua?"

Chrno's heart skipped a beat, his insides aching. His voice cracked when he answered.

"Joshua is…" But Rosette had already read the truth in his ruby eyes, and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from speaking it aloud.

"No," she choked out, "Joshua!" Her eyes filled to the brim with diamond tears.

"Rosette, I'm sorry." Chrno felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach.

Joshua had been everything to Rosette Christopher. In all the years he'd fought alongside her, Chrno knew well that there was never a time she didn't think about her younger brother. Rosette never faltered in her resolution when it came to the gentle blonde boy; she would have gladly given her life to revive him, to rescue him from the cruel fate he had met at Aion's hands.

Chrno's chest tightened. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. "Can you stand?" he asked after a respectful pause.

"Chrno," she responded weakly, and he started at the hollowness of her voice. "Do you remember when the three of us used to play together? Do you remember our picnic that day?"

"Yes, Rosette," he answered, squeezing her hand tighter and clutching her limp body to his chest. "I remember."

"Or the time the two of us celebrated Christmas with Azmaria and the others?" Her voice was growing increasingly fainter.

Chrno buried his face in her shoulder, biting back a sob. "I remember, Rosette, I remember."

Of course he remembered. He would never forget, not as long as the life still flowed through his veins. Rosette, with her inviting smile and clumsy antics. Rosette, with her impulsive nature and undying loyalty to those she cared deeply about. He could never forget the countless instances in which she blamed him for their problems, and the time she spent nursing him to health when he had come down with a fever. Her wild determination. Her beauty and selflessness.

Rosette let out a small breath, and he wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek with his thumb as he spoke soothingly to her. "It isn't over. We'll all be together again, you'll see."

"N-no…" With a grunt of effort, she raised her free hand and clutched the watch at her breast. "I…used all my time, Chrno."

The devil froze, his eyes glued to the accursed watch. Rosette threw him a reassuring grin, yet he could see the sorrow hiding behind her bright blue eyes.

"No, Rosette, you still have time. You won't die here, Rosette." He clenched a fist and gritted his teeth. "I only took ten minutes. You promised me you had enough time."

"Th…those were my last ten minutes, Chrno," she gasped, arching her back as a bout of pain coursed through her entire body. "It would have happened anyway. Please…forgive me."

Chrno was in shock. He never would have used his powers if he knew it meant the end of his friend's life. His body went numb, and he let Rosette's hand drop from his weak fingers.

"Chrno, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she grated through the pain, "I didn't want…you to worry. I wanted to…save Azmaria and the others, and Joshua…"

The young devil's countenance darkened. "It wasn't worth it if it means losing you!" Chrno suddenly exploded.

Rosette's eyes widened at his outburst. "Chrno…"

"You're so good, Rosette, why do you have to be that way? Even if it means losing your own life? We could have found another way! There had to be another way!" He was yelling now. "It isn't over!"

"Please, Chrno," she lifted a hand and touched his cheek. "Please try to understand. I'd rather have it end this way…having you by my side."

His mind seemed to cease all logical functioning. Everything he had ever felt rushed to the foreground, and he swept her into his arms, holding her to him. He could feel the weak thump of her heart against his chest.

"I promised you that if you go, my life will cease to continue as well," he whispered into her hair, a single tear rolling down his face.

"No! You mustn't! Chrno, keep…living…" Then her wretched form went limp, and she sagged in his grasp.

"Rosette?" Chrno felt fear shoot through his body like lightning. "Rosette!"

He laid her back down, and she slitted her eyes open one last time. "Chrno…thank you… I know now that I'll never be alone, no matter where I go, because… I have you." Her head rolled to one side as she closed her delicate lids.

She didn't move after that, and Chrno failed to detect the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"ROSETTE!"

His tears fell freely onto her still figure – the celestial image of a great Goddess arrived at last at an eternal peace. He leaned over her quiet form and kissed her unfeeling lips, determined to go on. For her.

"And I will always have you. I'll be right here by your side."

The silence was broken only by the shrill whistle of the wind.

"Sayonara, Rosette Christopher."

_A/N: Okay, you all can flame me now. I give you permission for this one story. I hate mush like this, and I honestly couldn't tell you what inspired me to write it myself. Gomen, ne?_


End file.
